


Bubbles

by adawinry



Category: 168 -one sixty eight-, Ayabie (Band), Jrock, Kagrra, MEGAMASSO (Band), Migimimi sleep tight (Band)
Genre: Bathrooms, Bubble Bath, Comedy, Fluff, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Radio, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Sometimes you need to relax. And there are so many ways to do it.
Relationships: Aoi (Ayabie)/Ryouhei (MEGAMASSO)





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/119419.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

It's weird how you can loose yourself in the daily life and can't realize how tired you really are. When my body sank in the warm water and the bathtub was halfway filled with foam, I could finally rest.

They were talking about the band from which is the next song they'll play in the radio. I didn't listen to them. I blown away foam from my palms. I closed my eyes. Sounds I heard weren't calm. Rather lively and sharp. I looked at the radio, because I did like what I heard. I got the feeling I know that voice and that I should know the way the bassist played.

I sat up. Water started to cool down and bubbles dissapeared, which I didn't like very much, so I poured in more hot water. Foam appeared again and I leaned on the bathtub wall and listened.

"Rakurai no anata made hibiku "sakebi" wa toki wo koeteku kagirinaku takaku sobieta kabe wo uchi kowashi." I hummed, when the melody slowed down.

Good that I'm not the vocalist or else my awfull singing would damage the ears of my fans.

The speaker started talking again, but I choose to not listen to it. Then another song played and something about it moved me. The melody, lyrics, voice I heard... It was beautiful. Full of emotions, care, words forming a dialogue, but sang by one person.

Then it hit me. I knew this song! Naoki used to listen to it on his MP3 player. He had the face like the words the vocalist sang were...

"For him." I whispered, making another discovery. "Isshi."

Congratulations to me. I didn't recognize Kagrra, and Isshi. I didn't recognize "Ribetsu" for gods' sake!

I don't know when I started to cry. I might be too sensitive for other people's problems.

The music went silent. Then some vocalist started singing about vampires, knights and other freaks. I stopped listening, because I didn't care much.

"I started to wonder if you're still alive. You're here for an hour now." I heard your voice.

Instinctively I took my towel and covered myself with it. I didn't care it got wet now.

"Why did you enter the bathroom when I'm still here?" I asked looking at you like you were an idiot.

"I think it's because it's my house." you laughted. "Why do you cover yourself? I saw you naked so many times you shouldn't be embarassed by now."

"You saw me when I wanted you to see me, but this time you surprised me." I said, grabbing your shirt. "And you'll regret it."

I threw you into the bathtub with a loud splash.

"Now my clothes are soaking wet!" you pretended to be offended even though you wanted do laugh. "How will I sing if I'll catch a cold?"

"I wanted to teach you some manners." I said, chucling.

"What manners?"

"To knock before getting into the bathrom, when someone's inside, no matter how many times you have seen them naked." I explained.

"Are you serious?" you shook your head.

"What about you?" I smiled, unbuttoning your shirt.

"What are you doing?" you asked, looking at me.

"I thought that while we're both in the bathtub and I'm naked, why not undress you too?" I looked you in the eyes.

"Ryohei, you know how to think of something productive to do." I didn't reply to this, because you kissed me.

"Shinobu." I whispered, when you took off my towel with one swift move.

Actually this is not a bad way to relax. It's actually pretty good.

The end


End file.
